


Last Hurrah of Summer

by Beeswarriorgoddess671



Series: Ratchet's day off [127]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cartoons & Comics, Fan Art, Gen, Other - Freeform, traditional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 03:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15877173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeswarriorgoddess671/pseuds/Beeswarriorgoddess671
Summary: Optimus and the Autobots decide to have one last camping trip on Labor day weekend.





	1. This is it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus and the Autobots decide to have one last camping trip on Labor day weekend.


	2. No ideas!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulkhead gives Smokescreen hope...


	3. Instigator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulkhead just can't resist!


	4. Cannonball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad idea Smokescreen!


	5. Cold!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was warned!


	6. Roast and chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warming up by the fire, roasting, and talk...


	7. Oops! My bad!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smokescreen flings a flaming marshmallow on Prowl's roasting chocolate donut...


	8. A new treat!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not exactly a s'more...but close enough!


End file.
